1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to controlling a lighting system by proximity sensing of a spotlight control device, particularly to controlling a spotlight generated by a lighting system such as a large LED lighting array by means of a spotlight control device. The invention also relates to a light switch for application in such a device and a spotlight control device for controlling a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in solid-state lighting have made it possible to embed LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) in a many different sorts of materials. The low cost and high lifespan of LEDs make large LED arrays equipped for example in ceilings or walls economically feasible. However, the control of the light generated by such a large light-emitting array mounted in the ceiling is a complex technical problem, particularly if parts of a light emitting array should be independently controllable, for example independently turned on or off. US 2003/0028260 A1 discloses a lighting control system having a processor associated with a memory storing at least one lighting program. With a user interface, e.g. a button or dial, a program selection may be made or a lighting control feature may be altered.